


Movie Night

by mothedpiles



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff. i think . this counts right. right?, He/They Snatcher pronouns, M/M, Multi, nothing rlly in this they r just kinda vibing.., this is a lil Nothing tbh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothedpiles/pseuds/mothedpiles
Summary: Babysitting the grandkids is an easy task for 3 grown adults to do. right? right.
Relationships: Snatcher/The Conductor/Dj Grooves (A Hat in Time), deaddiscotrain (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Movie Night

It had been meant to be a typical date night for the three. Of course, they didn’t always have a plan for what would exactly happen on those nights. It was just a weekly thing the three would do, to go somewhere or do something on a set day. 

Unfortunately, problems arose with Conductor’s kid, and he was tasked with the responsibility of babysitting his grandkids that night. Perhaps for some, they’d just accept the cancellation of their date night. 

It was a good thing both Snatcher and Dj Grooves were too stubborn to give up that easily. Both with intentions to help take care of the kids, though only Grooves had been the one to openly say that. Snatcher, in their words exactly, was “just there to see whatever havoc the kids caused for the fun of it”.

Yes, there had been a fair bit of commotion with the grandkids. Yes, they had caused their chaos. Neither Grooves nor Snatcher really had experience with handling kids  _ that  _ young (Snatcher was more used to kids being able to, y’know, actually think and talk back and be rude at him, given all his subconites and those two alien girls). Yes, dinner had been near disaster. How could anyone fuck up spaghetti to such a degree? How was it possible to light a pot of water on fire? All unanswerable questions that had nothing to do with Snatcher’s lack of basic understanding of how stoves worked and that they weren’t supposed to supply their own source of fire. Conductor assured the two that it was normally much worse, and that they’d really helped with it all, but both had their doubts on that. 

Making the meal had been half the battle. Why were small children so hard to feed. Another unanswerable question for the night, with no convenient answer. Was it because eating was a boring chore to the toddlers? Was it because flinging the food about was more entertaining than the Meal Train going chugga chugga choo choo into their mouth? It was all a disaster, honestly. An impossibly difficult nightmare of a task.

But, that had been in the past. 5 minutes ago in the past, sure, but the past nevertheless. 

It had been the Conductor’s suggestion to turn on some animated movie for the grandkids in order to calm them down and let the three taking care of them have a moment to rest after finishing with getting the kids fed. It had been genius, but also unsurprising given the fact Conductor obviously had used this strategy in the past and it wasn’t something new. 

What was important was that it worked. On the couch, located in front of the TV, Snatcher found themself sprawled out, their body twisting around those who sat with him. Grooves and Conductor held the majority of the grand kids in their laps, save for one stray one that had made their way over to Snatcher and discovered that the fluff around their neck was incredibly comfortable, much to the ghost’s dismay. 

They now halfhearted batted away at the owlet who had crawled their way up, unwilling to now put in the effort needed to get the now very much settled child from them.

“Can one of you get this wretched thing off me?” Snatcher whined as the small bird ruffled the ghost’s fur about, which resulted with much of it shifting right up into his face.   
  
“What happened to being a soulless monster who cares not for pathetic mortals? Shouldn’t something as tiny as that not be of any issue to someone like you?” Grooves teased, making no move to help. 

“I am  _ very _ soulless. Very monstrous. Very uncaring.” Snatcher very seriously retorted as they shifted themself a bit to get more comfortable where they were. This location happened to be nestled against Grooves’s chest. This received a “mhm, whatever you say” from the penguin and a bark of laughter from the Conductor, who was navigating the movie selection screen on TV.    
  
“You’re both horrible,” Snatcher continued. “Get them off me please. Why are we dating if you will not even get a small child off me. You’re horrible boyfriends who care not for me and I want to break up. ”

“Darling, if it's such an issue, you could always just get up and leave right now," Grooves pointed out. 

This actually resulted with Snatcher getting his head off of Grooves and slithering off to use the armrest at the nearest end of the couch as a cushion instead, which received an indignant squawk from Grooves. 

“Oi, ye may both wannae cut out yer bickering,” Conductor interjected. “Movie’s about ta start.”

This was true. He had selected a movie, which was now loading up. The moment he set down the controller, as he no longer needed it, an eager owlet who’d been reaching for said controller immediately grabbed it and started chewing on it. A common practice without doubt, given all the bite marks already on it.

“What movie could possibly be more important than me and my comfort.” Snatcher complained, still dealing with the owlet that had stuck along with him even as he’d moved such a great distance of 10 centimeters. 

“Barbie and the Magic Pegasus.” 

“You’re joking.”

“It’s in 3D and everything.”

“You’re playing a trick on me. You cannot expect me to watch a cartoon movie about a brand of children’s  _ dolls. _ ” Snatcher puffed. 

“You know,” They began in their ‘I’m about to rant on how scary I am instead of showing any of these things and proving that I really am as terrifying as I make myself out to be’ voice the two directors had heard many times before. “I’ve got  _ standards _ . A reputation and everything. I am an evil creature of the night, a soul stealing - and  _ eating _ \- demon, a shadow of pure malice-” 

The owlet on Snatcher smacked his mouth in a manner that was very obviously their attempt to get him to shut up. They then let out a very angry “PEEP.” and gestured towards the tv screen, where the intro sequence to the film had been playing all through the ghost’s angry rambling. 

This left not just Snatcher in a silent shock, but both Grooves and Conductor as they took the time to process this. 

Taking his silence as a response, the toddler let out a satisfied chirp and nestled back into Snatcher’s fluff. 

The event now processed, both directors were trying very hard to  _ not  _ laugh at what had just transpired. Emphasis on try, given they were failing miserably. Snatcher could hear their attempts at muffling their laughter, no matter how much he pretended like he was now very much staring up at the everso interesting ceiling, and not flustered with embarrassment at all. 

“Are you not even going to watch the movie now?” Dj Grooves smuggly jabbed at the specter, after he was able to kill his snickering.

“... Shut up.”

And so shut up he did, as to not provoke the wrath of the grandchild now glaring at him for daring to interrupt Barbie and the Magic Pegasus 3D. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen Barbie and the Magic Pegasus 3D. also i orginally intended for this to go in a different direction, with snatcher actually just zoning out during the movie n just thinking about his past n how far he's come now to b with ppl he loves n cares about but that shit was gay so i went back to doing what i do best: writing about snatcher getting bullied <3


End file.
